A Confession
by Depperanium
Summary: Takes place during the end battle of AWE. Elizabeth, like all the other crewmen of the blackpearl is battling it out although her thoughts are elsewhere....about a certain pirate. This is my first fanfic people.
1. Chapter 1

This is the end battle in AWE...Will and Elizabeth didn't marry though...

This is my first fanfiction ever people so please... bring on constructive critisism...please review:)

**A Confession**

Madness was everywhere... cursed pirates, pirates, east india trading company men all fighting each other to the death. Raging wind, heavy rain and the angry roar of calypso echoing over the wild, untamable sea.

On the decks of the Black Pearl, Elizabeth, dodging the blows of Bosum, one of the "fish-faces", almost receiving a painful one to her neck was wondering how much longer she could handle this before she became a victim of the tip of someone's sword, or their pistol maybe. She had a talent a sword fighting but all this was really getting quite daunting. Bosum would not tire... swinging his sword at her with such force, bringing his sword closely to her face and snarling fiercely at her. Despite what was taking place, Elizabeth was sidetracked with other thoughts. Where was Will? Was he alive? Was he hurt?...Where was... Jack...?

_What? _

Elizabeth was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts to Bosum giving her a painful strike across her face, sending her backwards against the railing. The cut

stung like nothing before, the blood running down, into her mouth. She could now taste the coppery taste of her own blood. The taste made her dizzy, relaxing back into the railing, sliding down to sit on the ground to just look helplessly up at her attacker and do nothing but receive another or possibly the final blow. Her eyes were barely open...the blood was was running over them, blurring her vision...she could just make out the out line of Bosum standing over her, raising his sword for the final blow...she was done for.

As Bosum raised his sword, it was as if he just froze in that position, sword above his head, ready to strike but no strike coming. Elizabeth wondered if this was just a dillusion she was having in her drowsy state.

Suddenly, he was pulled backward before a sword was pulled out of his chest and he was thrown fiercely to the side, revealing Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for the reviews people! Here's chapter 2 I hope you like it:) Keep the reviews coming along with any constructive criticism_

Elizabeth watched in shock but unable to show it, the dizziness trying to take over.

_Bloody hell _Jack thought to himself as he kneeled to Elizabeths side. A worried expression noticing her blood drenched face.

_Ol Jack coming to your faithful rescue for the goodness knows whateth time. Where the hell is Master Turner in these many near death situations Miss Swann seems to have?_

"Lisbeth"? He said, putting a hand on her arm.

Receiving not but a slurred mumble from her, Jack quickly scooped her up in his arms to take her to cover, her neck and arms dangling helplessly as he lifted her.

Dodging people and swords flying through the air with Elizabeth half conscious in his arms, Jack made his way toward the stairs leading to below the deck.

Just as he was about to walk down the stairs, he was slammed into by a navy officer, causing him to jolt forward and Elizabeth to fall from his arms, onto the

stairs, still half conscious.

Looking at Elizabeth, hanging over the stairs, face covered with blood Jack growled in frustration and swung his sword around with so much force and completely sliced into the navy officer's stomach, sending him to the deck.

Before he was noticed by anyone else, Jack spun around and hurried over to Elizabeth, picking her up again and taking her down the stairs and around the corner away from all the swinging of swords and firing of pistols.

He gently lowered her to the ground and sat her propped up against the wall, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall completely over.

"Lisbeth, come on love" he said, stroking her hair off her blood drenched face.

"Bloody hell" Jack mumbled, noticing just how large the slice to her face was. It started from the top left hand side of her forehead, going on down over one eye, then the cheek and down to her jawline.

Tearing off a piece of his shirt, Jack tried to wipe the blood off her face causing her to wince in pain, slightly jerking.

"J Jack" Elizabeth murmered, eyes slightly opening to look at him. _He just saved my life! After I tried to kill him, well, killed him, he saved my life! I cant believe i even did that in the first place! I lov.. I wish i could tell him how sorry i am! I never meant it when i said im not sorry...why would i mean it? I love...h... what?_

"don't move" Jack said to her. "sometimes i wonder where the bloody hell your young William is in times like these" he said, still attempting to clean her face up.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but didn't say anything, just looked weakly into Jack's eyes as he cleaned her face up.

Jack looked back at her weak body propped up against the wall and back into her eyes. This was really the first time they actually talked properly and actually paid attention to one another since their little incident at the mast of the pearl._ Why am I helping her? she killed me! She deceived me and left me to face a terrible fate with that gigantic squid. _

"J Jack...Im so s sorry" Elizabeth whispered, a tear forming into her eyes.

Hearing this Jack stopped wiping her face and just stared back at her.

"I didnt mean it when I said I wasn't sorry, ever since the moment I left you there Ive been regretting what i did Jack, I am so sorry! Please Jack if you can forgive me please do i'll do anything i can't ha"..

"shhh" he replied, continuing to wipe her face, looking away from her eyes.

"Jack" she slightly raised her tired voice, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Please... say something"

Jack just looked at her again...gently pulling his wrist from her grasp. Slightly leaning toward her, looking down at the ground, then back into her eyes, he said softly "pirate" and got up to walk over to the stairs. He stopped when Elizabeth weakly got up and stood behind him, a hand pulling on his shoulder.

"Jack! Please!" she said, sobbing, tears streaming down her face mixing with the now semi dried blood.

Jack just continued to stand there head hanging down, not turning around not daring to let her see his sad expression forming.

"Jack I mean it! Im so sorry! Please...please forgive me I never really wanted you to die! Please I...

"What then?" He spun around looking at her questioningly. "If ye didn't want to kill me then why did ye leave me there to face the beastie hmm? I may be cap'n Jack Sparrow love but when it comes to beasties like that... there's not much ol cap'n Jack can do there when he's chained to a mast".

Elizabeth just closed her eyes, trying to fight back even more tears that were coming. Looking away from him.

Jack continued to look at her questioningly but receiving no answers he turned away again to go back to the action above deck.

"I love you" Elizabeth breathed in between sobs. Making Jack again, stop in his tracks, slightly turning his head, eyes slightly widening.

"I love you Jack"... she said again. "There... I said it. Happy? I love you"! She snapped, tears still streaming down her face. "I thought I loved Will, I did love Will"... dabbing away her tears, trying to dodge the nasty slice down her face.

Jack continued to stand there, blinking at the last words, remaining silent.

Seeing him still standing there, his back half to her, not saying a word made more tears come. Elizabeth turned away to the wall she was propped up against and hit her fist on it in frustration, sobbing and muttering words of regret. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she kept muttering, continuous tears flowing down her face.

Jack went to walk away back up the stairs but didn't. He listened to Elizabeths crying, repeated those words in his head "_I love you Jack"_

A part of him was saying walk away but instead of going with his head, he turned around, facing Elizabeths back, seeing her, both fists and forehead against the wall, trembling and sobbing so hard, struggling to take breaths.

He slowly walked toward her, his head the whole time saying _turn around, walk away, walk away! _ but took no notice of it. He stopped just centimeters behind her, staring at the ground, watching as her tears dropped on it like raindrops.

"Lisbeth" he said softly, making her jolt slightly.

Unclenching her fists and taking her forehead away from the wall, Elizabeth slowly turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face, looking up into his eyes for an instant before staring back at the ground, sniffling. She was so ashamed of herself, of what she had done. She was too ashamed to look at him anymore.

Jack pushed her chin up with his fingertips to bring her face up again to meet his eyes with hers, not letting go when she tried to put her head back down.

No choice but to look back into his eyes, trying to fight her tears back while doing so but not succeeding, Elizabeth stared back sadly, eyes full of shame, searching his face and trying to figure out his emotions.

His fingertips were still under her chin as he stared solemnly into her eyes and began to move his face toward hers. Closing his eyes he put his cheek against her cheek and remained doing so, eyes remaining closed, breathing onto her ear.

Elizabeth in return, closed her eyes, brushing her cheek against his, taking deep breaths, making him pull back slightly to look into her eyes again before crushing his lips against hers, slightly pushing her into the wall.

Many thoughts were going through both their heads... _"why am I doing this? WHY? There's something about er... what is it? This is crazy... m a pirate...Im not meant to ave feelings fer women...I love the sea...and rum of course. But especially ER! She killed me!_

_Does this mean Im forgiven? Is this meaningful from both parties or just from mine? _

Both had their thoughts on why they were doing such a thing but were too caught up in the kiss they were sharing, not caring what was going on above them or who may see them, they were so caught up in each other showing so much passion as if this were their last moment of life together...as if this time were extremely valuable.

_Sooo people what do you think? I shall have the next chappie up soon mmkay._

_remember, please review! bring on any constructive criticism :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean...simple as that. But if I did oh...**

**Sorry about taking a while to post this chapter...bit of the ol writers block**

This kiss was so much more passionate than their last. It was as if this were a thousand years worth that had been waiting and waiting, bottled up trying to get out. Tears were still leaving Elizabeths eyes as Jack gently wiped them off before finally pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers, eyes remaining closed.

All that was heard was the sounds of both their breathing, they had completely blocked out the sounds of the fighting that were coming from above deck.

S'alright Lizzie, Jack whispered, fiddling with her hair with his right hand as they remained both foreheads together, Elizabeth still slightly sobbing.

Meanwhile, Mercer, Beckett's personal assistant had found his way to the decks of the pearl, fighting members of Jack's crew. He had snuck over by orders of Beckett hope to find Jack and either kill him or take him to him very wounded so he could kill him himself. "Either way" Beckett had said to him.

But during his little errand, Mercer had crossed paths with Will and thought we would take the opportunity to kill him aswell.

Fighting back and fourth across the decks of the pearl he and Will trying to slip in blows to kill each other and both coming very close at times. Will would go for Becketts chest all the time while Beckett would try and go for Will's legs.

As the two were fighting, they ended up around the same area Elizabeth had almost died to Bosums blade. Mercer backing Will into that same rail Elizabeth had backed into and almost seen the end but receiving a slash on his left arm from him, making him jump back, letting Will get away from the railing.

They fought across the deck again, nearing the stairs to where Elizabeth and Jack had retreated down.

Fiercly thrusting their swords at one another, and Mercer every now and then grabbing his sore arm with his free hand, they reached the top of the stairs, Mercer with his back to them, trying to get away from the edge.

Will, seeing the opportunity of possibly inujuring Mercer quite badly, thrust his blade at him once more before giving a strong pushing kick to his stomach, sending him

tumbling down the stairs, losing grip of his sword and dropping it at Will's feet, reaching the bottom with a thud.

Jack was the first to hear Mercer land down there and opened his eyes, turning to look down at him with a look of caution, leaving his and Elizabeth's little moment, hand still on her shoulder.

After laying there for a few seconds, hand holding his forehead in pain, Mercer looked up and met the eyes of Jack, noticing Elizabeth aswell. He wanted so much to kill him then and there but because he had lost his weapon at the top of the stairs at wills feet, did not attempt to go ahead with his wish. Instead, he picked himself up, eyes remaining on Jack with a certain evil glint in them when he looked from Jack to Elizabeth and made his way back up the stairs to get his sword to maybe to back down there and fulfill his wish but Will had waited for his return and they were back into battle.

Jack looked back to Elizabeth, who was just staring at the ground tiredly, the tears now dry. He put his head toward hers for a moment before hesitating, brushing his forehead on hers before turning round and going up the stairs into the action, leaving Elizabeth just staring sadly and longingly after him.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys! The next one will be longer, thanks for your reviews so far please do keep them coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**M'kay people heres chapter 4. Sorry I took ages to update... in the middle of yearly exams ye see...**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! **

Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth like that, all by herself but he had to. He was falling for her again. _The things that lass could do..._

He couldn't let a woman get to him like that, the first time he did, she ended up taking it to her advantage and killing him! He was aware she was sorry and it seemed she was very serious but trust was only a very small reason why he didn't want to fall for her. She was a woman... women to him weren't people who affected your feelings, they were just simply little treats every now and then for a little pleasure when he stopped at a port, nothing more.

But Elizabeth, she was different. He had these feelings for her, this odd feeling in his guts when they spoke and even odder when they kissed.

Whenever he saw her with the whelp he felt so strange, as if he should be somehow _jealous. Jealous? _He softly scoffed at the thought of being jealous because of such a reason, especially of the whelp!

He just could not let this go any further, he wasn't meant to feel anything for a woman, unless it was sexual lust of course. The fact that she said she loved him scared him all the more. They both felt for each other, it wasn't right for a pirate. This was not the way the infamous Jack Sparrow worked.

Not looking back, he sadly rushed up the stairs trying to forget about everything that just happened. Trying to convince himself he had no feelings for that woman. Trying to forget her. _Trying._

Reaching the top of the stairs, seeing all the mix of his crewman, officers of the Empress and of course, the crewmen/creatures of the Flying Dutchman, he narrowed his eyes, spotting Davy Jones who was contently smiling as he thrust his sword into a navy officer before staring back at his rival, their eyes evilly locking, causing Jack's lip to slowly reach to a mysterious grin, eyes dancing wildly, slowly heading toward the railing of The Pearl, eyes full of determination and want. Want for the feel of that cowardly, fish face of tentacle's wet, slimy vital organ helplessly in the palm of his hand. That soft thumping sound, ready to be stopped with the point of his sword. He had to find it...

"Arhahahahaha"! He was cut out of this thoughts by the familiar laugh of Hector Barbossa, laughing wildly as he killed another navy officer. "Excellent work chartman"! Jack yelled playfully, removing his hat toward him quickly before quickly putting it back firm on his head as he was rushed at furiously by Koleniko, his puffer fish-like face moving in and out as he breathed furiously, thrusting his blade at Jacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, staring at the ground not blinking as she replayed the events of the last ten minutes in her head. Biting her lower lip, she remembered the feeling of Jack's rough lips on hers, full of want and passion and then him leaving her...that last, sorry glance from him as he left her there... The sharp painful feeling in her chest and she felt her heart break in two. _If only I knew what was on that man's mind. _The thought to herself, taking a deep breath, putting her hand over her face before taking in another, sharp intake of breath as the touched her large gash over her cheek. _And mercer had come... _She suddenly recalled that evil glint in his eye as his gaze shifted between her and Jack. She did not like that expression on his face. That man was as heartless and you could get. Everything about his appearance made her shiver... the thought of ever crossing his path. He was cunning just like a fox...Thats why he was Becketts spy. But that look...that evil darting of his eyes as he looked at Jack...she did not like it...not one bit.

Clenching her fist and rising her head with determination in her eyes, she made the decision to go above deck. Mercer was _hers. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_aaarrrrrrrrragghhhh_!!!! Koleniko grunted loudly in pain as Jack slashed at him, making his even more charged up with rage and his cheek rapidly moving in and out as he rushed at him again. _Determined one he is. _Jack thought to himself as his eyes widened slightly, twitching his lip as he blocked Koleniko's fast, determined blows.

"_Jack_"!

His eyes widened as he heard Elizabeths voice a few meters away from him as she stumbled up from the stairs, one hand placed over her sliced cheek and the other gripping her sword. _Bloody Hell! Why didn't she stay where she was? _Not only had she come out into his view so she was once again creeping into his mind again but she came up, staggering into the action. She _really _needed to watch herself!

This also caught the attention of Mercer who was close by, not noticing beforehand that they had both come up. His sly grin returning to his face and he saw them both but then returning his attention to Will who had also turned his head to see her and the huge gash her hand half covered.

_"ELIZABE" _we was silenced by Mercer who took the distraction to his advantage and powerfully elbowed him in the chin before pounding his face, sending him unconscious to the deck. He now turned and his full attention was on Elizabeth who had not seen him.

_"Lizbeth go back NOW" _ Jack yelled at her, looking from her to Mercer, then to Koleniko, blocking the fierce blows, one almost getting _his _face. He saw Mercer's smug grin all over his face as he was slowly making his way over to her.

_"LIZABETH"! _

She wouldn't listen. Her grip on her sword only grew tighter as the looked at him with a shocked and questioning expression.

_Bloody hell!!! _ Jack thought, panicking.

_"TURN YERSELF AROUND!" _He yelled desperately at her, eyes staring widely at Mercer in between Kolienko's blows. _NOT good!_

Elizabeth finally listened to him, spinning around quickly to see Mercer just meters away from her, that very expression again that made her blood run cold.

"Ahh ellow" he smiled wickedly at her, tilting his head slightly with amusement as her eyes widened with both fear and shock. "How lovely" he said mockingly as he glanced at Jack and back to her.

At these words, Elizabeth quivered with anger as she shook all her fear off and her eyes narrowed at him. _Time to wipe that stupid grin off his face!_

She suprised him, as she lunged forward at him with her sword, yelling with determination and anger as she slammed her sword to his.

Jack exhaled with slight relief as he witnessed this, half watching them both, trying not to let her notice he was watching. _Alright_. He thought. _I have to forget about her. _

Tearing his gaze completely away from her, even turning so he had his back to her, his attention fully on Kolieniko, he took two thrusts, one at his head, the one at his stomach before puching his sword against his, their blades crossing over, close to each others faces, and then a powerful thrust forward with his boot and the fishface was sent overboard, claimed by the sea. _He can still live down there though _He thought. _But at least he's out of MY way now..._

He went to turn around again...to see Elizabeth but forced himself not to... he HAD to forget.

**ok there we go...please review :) **

**And remember...as ive said at the end of nearly every chapter...please bring on ANY constructive critisism if you feel it needs to be written better...id really appreciate it :) **


	5. to readers

**Greetings awesome Sparrabethers/ex-Willabethers/Wilabethers who are closet Sparrabethers/passers by **

**I am writing this because I have recently gone and read this fic that I wrote ages ago...in fact, my very first fic and I just can't look at it without thinking how utterly pathetic it sounds to me now. And Im going to re-write it, whether anyone reading thought it was as pathetic, hard to understand, out or character, typical and non-flowing as I did or not...because I can't bare it being up...lol! **

**I am in the middle of rewriting it, but I don't know how long it will take to finally update it because Im also working on others as well. **

**Thankyou to all those tolerant people who read it and actually gave it a nice review...I don't know, perhaps it may not be as crappy as I think but I just cant help the feeling of crapiness and shame when I read it...that is why I've taken so bloody long to update.**

**So yeah, I shall hopefully have it all re written and also updated soon! :) I have actually started the update of it so I shall try to update as soon as I can...if anyone is actually still wanting to read it...lol. :)**


End file.
